


It's the Thot That Counts

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clueless Sebastian, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, ciel is a toy collector of sorts, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: For the "12daysofsebaciel" event. Sebastian tries to get in good with Ciel's parents by decorating the tree for them. Unfortunately he did not use the box of Christmas decorations.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	It's the Thot That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just finally posting this here, this is also on my tumblr. A bit of humor for the holidays. I don't know about you but have you seen fancy Christmas decorations? I don't blame Sebastian for being confused haha. Some of those things...I wonder what the creator was thinking.   
> If you enjoy please comment, kudo, ect. Stop by my tumblr and say hi: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/  
> I have art to match this fic on my twitter (which is 18+) https://twitter.com/CielPansyhive

Sebastian awoke early that morning. It took him a minute to process his surroundings. He had come home for the holidays and Ciel’s parents invited him to stay in their guest room during the winter break. They wanted to finally get to know the man that their son was madly in love with for the past couple years. Sebastian swiftly dressed himself in his sweater and slacks and thought of ways to impress his possible future in-laws. He noted the night before that while the Christmas tree was up in the living room it was bare of any decorations. He had caught a glimpse of a box of some gorgeous items on Ciel’s dresser when he kissed him goodnight. He decided then that he would decorate the tree himself. He snuck into Ciel’s room. His boyfriend was still lightly snoring and snuggling with the stuffed rabbit that Sebastian bought him for his birthday. He couldn’t help but smile at the blue haired beauty. He snatched the box and made his way to the living room. There didn’t seem to be a lot he could decorate the tree with, perhaps there was another box somewhere.

Ciel woke when the sun hit his eyelids. He grumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and stretched, blue eyes going wide when he saw his dresser was missing a very personal box. His parents never went in his room…did Sebastian take it? Why? He ran to the guest room and found the bed unoccupied and made. He darted down the hall to the living room only to catch Sebastian decorating what must have been the most perverse tree he’d ever seen. His face went as red as the anal beads that were strung around the top of the tree like garland. Silver sounding rods hung by their rings like naughty icicles. Chained and multi-belled nipple clamps were woven through the branches. A single green, wreath sculpted cock ring hung from a red bow. But possibly the most embarrassing item was the thick glass candy cane wand that was front and center. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, pleased at his work.

“Good morning dear! Help me find some more decorations, there’s not a lot in here,” Sebastian chirped. “I couldn’t see any lights in here either.”

“Seb-ummm…please take this down,” Ciel nervously rubbed the back of his neck. His parents could wake up at any moment. Any traces of sleepiness left as anxiety raced through him.

“Why?” Sebastian’s brows furrowed. “I thought it looked nice.”

“Those aren’t decorations!” Ciel quickly removed the jingling nipple clamps and threw them back in the box.

“What do you mean they aren’t-oh…” realization dawned on Sebastian just as he found the peppermint lube at the bottom of the box. “Oh!” His own face heated up, either in second-hand embarrassment or at the fact he was so clueless of what everything was until Ciel came in. He had assumed they were just expensive, fancy decorations. The two of them rushed to remove everything just as they heard movement down the hall. Ciel panicked and closed the box.

“Is that everything?” he prayed Sebastian removed the toys that were too high for him to reach.

“I think so,” Sebastian nodded. Ciel booked it to his room almost plowing over his dad. 

“Sorry! Um…I have Christmas presents so no peaking!” he lied. Ciel’s mom came out of her bedroom, wrapped up in a cozy robe.

“Did you go shopping with Sebastian dear?” she yawned. “You’re not usually up before noon,” she chuckled.

“Yes, we did,” Sebastian played along. He hoped he could draw away any suspicion.

“How cute!” Rachael smiled. “It must be true love, Ciel doesn’t get up early for anyone.”

“He made me promise I’d let him take a nap later,” Sebastian laughed nervously. Vincent went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Rachael opened the coat closet and pulled out a box of the actual Christmas decorations.

“We usually have this decorated right after Thanksgiving, but I thought it might be something you and Ciel would like to do. He’s always enjoyed hanging the ornaments. One year Vincent did it by himself when Ciel was at school, when he came home he cried so much. I had to take everything off just so he could decorate it himself!” Sebastian giggled, his nerves started to settle. He couldn’t wait to hear all of the embarrassing stories Ciel’s parents had to share. Ciel’s brother had shared a few, but parents always had the best ones. “Oh! Where did you get that? That is just enchanting!” To Sebastian’s horror Rachael pointed at the one thing he forgot to take down, the candy cane wand.

“Uhhh…there was a craft sale at the mall…” Sebastian tried. Ciel came out of his room dressed in his fleece lined tights and oversized sweater. Hopefully his parents were too tired to have noticed he was in his pajamas earlier.

“Ciel, did you see the lovely ornament Sebastian bought?” Ciel nearly choked seeing his favorite glass dildo still displayed. “Were there anymore of these? It’s so pretty-“

“It was the last one!” Ciel barked. “Uhhh, sorry mom, maybe next year…”

“Coffee’s on!” Vincent yelled from the kitchen. Rachael shuffled off leaving the boys to stare at the tree.

“That needs to come down…now,” Ciel insisted.

“It has to stay, you heard your mother, she loves it,” Sebastian whisper yelled.

“I don’t want something that was in my ass out for the whole family to see!” Ciel groaned.

“I never knew you had such an extensive collect of toys,” Sebastian purred.

“Shut up!” Ciel blushed and smacked Sebastian in the chest.

“I guess I should have got you something else for Christmas and your birthday.” Ciel’s eyes widened.

“Well…not necessarily…”


End file.
